Laptop and palmtop computers allow us to easily carry computing power about and are particularly suited to business people who must often travel. The current explosion of wireless networking will increase the demand for portable computing in the form of laptops and palmtop computers. Laptop computers are targets for theft due to their small size and light weight. New laptops still represent a significant expenditure as they contain the latest in high-speed processors, large RAM and disk memories as well as complex graphics chips advanced LCD displays. The loss of laptop computers can be very costly to individuals and companies. Not only must the laptop be replaced but also valuable time must be spent to reconstruct the lost information. Further, insurance premiums may be affected by continued loss of laptops. According to a Tech Republic survey, 1 in 10 notebooks are stolen and 88% never recovered.
To counter the rapid increase in laptop thefts various inventors have devised several theft deterrent means based on sensing unauthorized motion and then sounding an alert. These inventions are comprised of a motion sensor, alarm speaker, electronic control mechanism and battery source. One type employs a micro-machined polysilicon tilt-motion sensor to detect motion and a speaker to emit an alarm sound. The entire alarm is mounted on a PC Card (a.k.a. PCMCIA Card) that is inserted into the PC Card slot on the laptop. Once armed the alarm monitors any motion of the laptop. If motion exceeds preprogrammed parameters an alarm will sound. An associated software application disables the laptop if it is stolen. This system assumes that someone other than the thief will be present to hear the alarm sound and participate in the interruption of the theft.
Yet another system uses an RF wireless transceiver attached to the laptop. An encoded RF signal is transmitted to a miniature companion transceiver carried by the user. The system can detect if the laptop computer and the user are separated by greater than a predetermined distance and alerts the user to a possible theft. A drawback of this system is the laptop has already been stolen by the time the RF perimeter has been exceeded.
In order to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art systems there is a need for a system that where the laptop is not being otherwise monitored it will still be protected from theft, overcomes problems with delays in response time on sounding of the alarm and prevents the alarm and the laptop from being easily separated.
The present invention has several advantages over the prior art with respect to deterring the theft of a laptop computer or other device. The present invention was designed to attack the hearing sense and confuse the thief. Thus if the occasion arises that the laptop is not being otherwise monitored it will still be protected from theft by the present invention. This is an advantage considering that response time to a perimeter alarm, outside of business hours, may be several minutes. In this time the thief could escape with the laptop undetected. Further, in the prior art, the PC Card housing the alarm can be ejected from the laptop. Once the alarm and laptop are separated the theft deterrent is nullified.
The present invention offers an immediate response to the motion of the laptop being picked up and will force the thief to release it as well. The release of the laptop is predicated on the sensory attack, with an annoyance factor and volume level, designed to force the thief to release the laptop and retreat. If the thief continues to move with the laptop the alarm will persist making the laptop a liability to his successful escape.
Further, in the preferred embodiment an unauthorized user cannot turn off the alarm since it is an inseparable and integral part of the laptop. Continuing to be in unauthorized possession of the laptop with the alarm sounding will be extremely irritating and also draws attention as the thief attempts to escape.